


Grieving the Living

by Knight_Shade



Series: Hopeless Opus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: When someone you love cannot live up to your expectations.





	Grieving the Living

Your still here

I can hug you… but I won't

I can speak to you… but I won't

I can open up to you… but I won't

I learned the hard way

You don't want me to

You won't listen

You don't know who I am

You don't care

I know when you say

“I love you”

You mean it in your own way

My way is different

I listen

I care

I don't know who you are

Not for lack of trying

When I said

“I love you”

I meant it

Our loves are not the same

You can’t love me the way I love you

It's a hopeless dream

I can't get out of my head

I want to hear it

When you say

“I love you”

I know you mean it

But I can't say it back

The words would be empty

Because I can't love you

Not to my standard

Maybe now I love you the way you love me

But my heart is torn

There is a hole shaped like you

One that you can never fill

But by now I don't really care

So please leave me be

To watch my dream die

And grieve for the living

**Author's Note:**

> Now who can find the poem within the poem?


End file.
